Una Luz
by Lal Mirch 96
Summary: UniversoAlterno-¿Qué sucede cuando aquella persona que amaste vuelve de haber estado desaparecida después de seis años, cuando ya la has olvidado? Y aún mas ¿Que pasa si vuelve con dos pequeñas niñas?  Kiba&Hanabi  Ocs.
1. Regreso

_**Disclaimers: **Naruto no me pertenece, y capaz la idea tampoco (no lo sé) Pero salió de mi cabeza, si hay alguna parecida...lo siento -_-_

_**Advertencias:** No se...¿Hijos?_

* * *

><p><strong>Argentina. Buenos Aires. Aeroparque Internacional Ezeiza.<strong>

**17:00 pm.**

Hanabi terminó de arreglar los últimos detalles para el vuelo de casi quince horas y abordó el avión que la llevaría a Tokio, de nuevo. Seis años viviendo en el exterior la habían hecho no querer volver a ese país, pero las circunstancias lo ameritaban.

Suspiró pesadamente y miró los dos asientos contiguos al suyo. Hanami y Tsunami reían a carcajadas –en el caso de Hanami- producto de las caricaturas que pasaban en la televisión que proporcionaba el avión.

Ellas dos eran sus soles.

...

**Japón. Aeroparque en Tokio.**

**8:00 am**

Tomó de las manos a sus dos hijas e indicó al cochero que traslade sus maletas al auto que las pasaba a recoger del aeropuerto.

Sus hijas no pronunciaban palabra alguna, ya que estaba aún medio dormidas por el repentino descenso del avión en Tokio.

Las tres subieron al coche y este emprendió camino a la mansión Hyuuga. Minutos después, Hanami y Tsunami cayeron en un profundo sueño.

Las calles de Tokio se extendían en su longitud a medida que el coche avanzaba por ellas, los grandes edificios de la capital de Japón se alzaban a sus costados, la gente caminaba apresurada por las veredas, ejecutivos, gente importante que salían para almorzar.

No era como la ciudad en la que había pasado seis años viviendo.

Tan solo con ver la atmósfera que la rodeaba en Japón, ya empezaba a añorar Argentina. Ella no vivía en al capital de la provincia de Buenos Aires, ella vivía en una ciudad de los alrededores, más tranquila y pasiva, con más seguridades y no tantos habitantes.

Finalmente el coche, entró en un barrio privado de voluptuosas casas y grandes jardines decorados con rosales y claveles de distintos colores. Sencillamente complejo, un barrio de gente poderosa y adinerada.

El auto estacionó frente a una mansión.

Hanabi bajó del automóvil con sus dos hijas en brazos, haciendo el intento de no despertarlas y a la vez no caerse tendida al suelo.

La puerta se abrió principal se abrió, una niña de cabello azul y ojos azules eléctricos la miró de pies a cabeza, detallándola. Hanabi le daba cerca de ocho años.

— ¿Y usted quién es?—espetó la niña sin rodeos.

Y cayó en la cuenta de que conocía bastante bien ese carácter. Naomi Uzumaki Namikaze, sin dudas, el carácter idéntico al de Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

— ¡Naomi!

Una suave, pero latente voz se escuchó desde el interior de la casa. La puerta fue tomada por una mano blanca y pequeña, abriéndola del todo.

Y ahí estaba Hinata.

Con treinta años, aparentando menos, su tersa piel pálida y sus ojos idénticos a los de Hanabi, con el cabello mucho mas largo y manteniendo su figura.

Su expresión se suavizó notablemente al ver a su hermana y dos sobrinas, luego de largos e interminables seis años.

Y Naomi no entendía nada.

Le tironeó de la blusa a su madre e intentó captar su atención. Plan Fallido.

—Hanabi...—murmuró conmocionada Hinata. Sus ojos no paraban de ir a un lado a otro de las criaturas que su hermana traía en brazos, que descansaban placidamente, ignorando totalmente su alrededor.

En ese momento, Naomi recordó el por qué su madre había estado preparando las habitaciones de huéspedes. Su tía Hanabi volvía a Japón.

...

La situación en las oficinas Inuzuka estaban controlada y las reunión de ejecutivos iba viento en popa.

Kiba Inuzuka manejaba muy bien la situación frente a los cuatro ejecutivos líderes más importantes de Japón.

Los Namikaze, los Sabaku No, los Hyuuga y los Nara. A pesar de que el representante de los muchita estaba ausente, el acuerdo había sido aceptado y firmado.

Ya retirándose, Kiba fue detenido por Naruto.

— ¡Hey! Kiba—lo detuvo— Hoy Hinata me preguntó... Si querías ir a almorzar. Van a ir los demás así que... ¿Vas?

— ¿Almorzar?—pensó— Claro.

—Esta...bien—Naruto lo miró extrañado. Su manera de actuar no era normal— Vale, Adiós.

Y la oficina quedó vacía.

Kiba suspiró ya clamado y guardó su portátil y algunos papeles en su maletín, lo tomó y salió de la habitación. Caminó por las brillantes baldosas que constituían el suelo y apretó el botón del primer suelo en el ascensor una vez que llegó a el.

Las puertas se abrieron y dio un paso adelante, unos segundos y se volvieron a cerrar. El impulso del ascensor lo hizo tambalear pero pronto consiguió el equilibrio de nuevo.

Suspiró una vez más abatido.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se estaba volviendo un responsable y aburrido ejecutivo. ¿Dónde había quedado ese sueño de ser estrella de rock a los dieciséis?

Bah...enterrado muy profundo de su ser.

Y además de su desgracia de vida, había perdido a la única mujer que había querido en serio hace seis años.

Apenas ese recuerdo le llegó a la mente, los disolvió rápidamente, olvidándolo. Recordar esos ojos perlas lo agobiaban hasta hacerlo pasar una noche con su buen amigo, el alcohol.

Hace ya casi seis años se cumplían desde que Hanabi desapareció de su vida, y también, seis años en los que la familia Hyuuga había mantenido el secreto.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Por palabras de Naruto y la propia Hinata, Hiashi Hyuuga había caído enfermo, su enfermedad terminal lo estaba devorando poco a poco en un estado mortal.

Y de alguna forma, Hanabi tendría que aparecer.

...

Hanabi terminó de cortar las verduras y las arrojó a la cacerola con aceite. Instantáneamente el sonido del aceite en contacto con las verduras y el aroma que estas pronuncian al cocerse inundo sus oídos y fosas nasales.

Hinata las revolvió levemente mientras Hanabi se fijaba la carne que se doraba en el horno.

Todo iba bien.

Se limpió las manos con un par de servilletas y se fue abandonando la cocina, subiendo las escaleras que yacían en la sala de estar, en dirección ala habitación donde sus hijas dormían. Pero escuchó risas en la habitación contigua.

Curiosa, se escabulló y abrió la puerta levemente.

Pudo divisar a Naomi sentada en el suelo, con un muñeco de felpa entre sus manos. Abrió un poco más, y vio a sus hijas arrodilladas frente a su sobrina en iguales condiciones. La imagen la tranquilizó y se sintió feliz por dentro por que sus hijas tuvieran contacto con otras niñas, tal como su prima. El volumen de la televisión tapó el rechinido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse, haciendo que tanto las gemelas como Naomi no notaran el ruido.

Volvió a bajar las escaleras y entró a la cocina con el objetivo de seguir ayudando a Hinata.

Su hermana la recibió con una sonrisa y le indicó que sacara la carne del horno mientras ella iba a atender la puerta. Los invitados comenzaron a llegar.

El primer matrimonio en llegar fue el de Neji Hyuuga y Ten Ten junto a su hija Ume, y Kotaro, el niño de tres años.

Ni hablar de la impresión de ambos al ver Hanabi cambiada y con hijas, luego de seis años.

Pero consideraron guardar la millonada de preguntas que tenían para otra ocasión y solo sonreír –en el caso de Ten Ten- por la vuelta de Hanabi al país.

La segunda familia en llegar fue la del matrimonio Uchiha pero sin el Uchiha. Solo estaba una sonriente Sakura con sus hijos mellizos, Fuuka –la que nació primero- y Yosuke-el que nació segundo- junto a Meiko –su hija de dos años.

Finalmente, cuando pensaban que nadie mas llegaría, el matrimonio Nara entró en escena, con una Temari que repartía furia y un despreocupado Shikamaru; un clon de Temari. Karura y un clon de Shikamaru, Shikaishi.

Y detrás de ellos un apurado y desarreglado Naruto con el postre en manos, helado.

Ninguno de los presentes opinó ni dijo una palabra sobre el repentino regreso de Hanabi con sus hijas ni lo que iba a ser la reacción de alguien que conocían muy bien a esa situación. Pero las miradas acusadoras eran inminentes y Hanabi las sentía sobre su persona, como un cuchillo afilado que va cortando de a tajos leves la piel, hasta llegar a la carne.

Almorzaban cómodamente en le jardín trasero de la casa –a pesar de las miradas- Hanabi estaba comiendo tranquilamente, hasta que la el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Nadie hizo un amago de levantarse a abrir. Y Hinata estaba muy ocupada e la mesa de los niños, discutiendo con Naomi sobre que , según la niña, ya era "mayor" para sentarse en esa mesa.

Abandonó su lugar y se levantó de la silla.

Entró por las puertas corredizas a la sala de la casa y avanzó hasta la entrada principal.

Abrió la puerta y sus ojos no creían lo que Viena. Peor mantuvo la compostura y se enderezó sin mostrar conmoción alguna.

En cambio, Kiba si estaba totalmente impresionado y no salía de su shock hasta que la puerta se le cerró en sus narices.

Irritado tocó una vez más el timbre y, esta vez, fue Naruto quien abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó confundido— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella volvía?— mas que confundido, ahora mostraba signos de enojo.

—Oye, ella llegó de sorpresa—explicó intentando calmar las aguas— Sabíamos que vendría, pero no sabíamos en que fecha exactamente.

Kiba se masajeó la sien y suspiró _–__si, __otra __vez-_ cansado. Esperaba que esa sea la única sorpresa que tendría ese día. Pero desgraciadamente, estaba muy equivocado.

owo

_Espero que les haya gustado! Si tienen dudas, decirlas por reviews ._

_Quiero advertir algo: la longitud de los capítulos variaran según mi inspiration(?) Por lo que no acepto quejas como dice mi profesora de geografía: "El que avisa no traiciona" e_e_

_Beshazos!_

_Good Bye..._


	2. Duda

**_Disclaimers: _**_Naruto no me pertenece :3 Sino a Masashi Kishimoto ^^_

**_Advertencias: _**_UA. Hijos..._

* * *

><p>Con la camisa desarreglada, el saco que alguna vez constituyó parte del traje perdido por ahí en su habitación, y el nudo de la corbata a punto deshacerse, Kiba suspiró abatido mirando el techo de su habitación.<p>

¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido ahí? De un momento a otro, estaba en su casa.

.

.

.

.

Luego de que Naruto le hubiera abierto la puerta, había pasado directamente a la cocina y depositado en la mesa un postre que había llevado de cortesía.

Después de saludar a todos los invitados, buscó con la mirada a Hanabi.

Nada.

No estaba por ningún lugar.

Omitiendo eso, caminó por el gran jardín que los Namikaze tenían en su casa. Se cruzó con varios niños, tanto como Yosuke y una Fuuka ultra enojada, Karura dormitando recostada en el césped y Shikaishi...bueno, Shikaishi haciendo lo mismo que su hermana; pasos mas adelante vio a Naomi entablando conversación con dos niñas, muy parecidas de menor edad.

Curioso, se acercó a ellas.

—¡Tío Kiba!—exclamó Naomi con ímpetu, al igual que lo haría su padre.

Las demás niñas lo miraron con curiosidad.

—¡Pequeña Hinata! ¿Como estás?—sonrió mientras le desarreglaba el azulado cabello. Naomi infló las mejillas, enojada.

—¡Que no soy como mi madre!—gritó levemente enojada y el sonrojo natural –hereditario- calcado en sus pómulos.

—Si, si lo eres—afirmó sabiamente una de las niñas, entrando en conversación.

—Que no, Hanami—ofendida, Naomi giró la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos se levantó y abandonó el lugar.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó sin remordimientos la otra niña.

Iba las detalló una por una. La que se hacía llamar Hanami, tenia el pelo largo hasta mita de espalda, castaño oscuro y ojos chocolate. La otra niña era idéntica solo que el cabella lo tenia recogido en dos colas bajas y, a pesar de eso, se notaba que era muchísimo mas largo que el de Hanami; sus ojos, era de color castaño muy claro. En síntesis, ambas niñas se aprecian y mucho en apariencia.

—Kiba Inuzuka—respondió— ¿Y ustedes?

—Yo soy Tsunami—espetó la de dos colas— Y ella es Hanami— codeó a su hermana haciéndola reaccionar de lo que fuera que estaba haciendo.

— ¿Y cuantos años tienen?—preguntó.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

— ¡Seis!—exclamaron formando el número con los dedos de sus manos.

Justo antes de que preguntara algo más, la puerta del patio se abrió, dejando ver a la madre de las niñas.

—¡Mamá!—gritaron automáticamente. Kiba quedó paralizado, y Hanabi solo avanzó seria hacia ellas. Su expresión se suavizó notablemente y acarició el suave cabello de ambas niñas.

Kiba la miró impresionado.

—Hanabi...¿T-tienes hijas?.

La fría mirada de Hanabi lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. En ese momento, lo único que podía pensar, era ¿Quién era el padre?

—Si—afirmó— Son mis hijas—impulsivamente, Hanami y Tsunami se abrazaron a ella.

Hinata llegó hacia ellos y comunicó la mala noticia. Hiashi Hyuuga había sido internado en terapia intensiva hace unos minutos, en un estado critico. Los sollozos de Hikari, la madre de Hinata y Hanabi a través del teléfono daba a entender que tal vez Hiashi Hyuuga no llegaba a sobrevivir esa noche, por lo tanto, al ser sus hijas debían ir de inmediato al hospital.

Todos los invitados se habían ido de repente, incluyendo a Kiba, que se había quedado con la duda de quien era el padre de esas niñas.

.

.

.

Y ahora eran las siete de la tarde y Naruto ni Hinata contestaban sus llamados. Él, al ser amigo de la familia Hyuuga no podía negar que le preocupaba en estado de Hiashi siendo el uno de los que lo impulsó a seguir la carrera de Administración de Empresas. Se lo agradecía y mucho, apesar de no haber sido ese su sueño.

Abrió el celular una vez más y notó que un mensaje de Naruto había llegado.

.

_mi suegro está bien._

_naruto_

_._

Pocas palabras que le transmitieron la situación. Hiashi sobreviviría la noche, de no serlo Naruto ni siquiera hubiera enviado el mensaje.

Un terrible dolor de cabeza lo había atacado desde que llegó a su casa. La duda giraba en su ente y, hasta que no pudiera descubrir la verdad no podría descansar en paz.

La personalidad de esas niñas era iguala la de Hinata solo que con un toque mas vivaz y cariñoso, se podría decir un toque mas de la suya propia. Pero eso era imposible, se dijo.

.

.

.

.

_Siento que haya sido muy corto...pero así esta mi inspiración, cortita :3 Ojala les haya gustado...si tienen dudas, no duden en decirlo por review ^^ Con gusto lo aclaro :B_

_Gracias, gracias por los reviews *-*_

_Good Bye Terrícolas! (?)_


	3. Travesura

_**Disclaimers:**Naruto no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes...La historia SI...di **NO** al **plagio** ^^_

_¡Disfruten la lectura...!_

_._

—Así que te mudarás a Tokio definitivamente—dijo Hinata, mientras dejaba reposar su peso en la mesa del comedor y cruzaba los pies debajo de la silla—Me alegro por ti, Hanabi-chan—sonrió.

Hanabi la miró de manera indiferente aferrando entre sus manos la taza de té que estaba tomando con su hermana. Tal vez el hecho de que Tokio se convierta una vez mas en su país residencial, no era mala idea. Además, tanto Hanami como Tsunami parecían haber congeniado con los hijos de los amigos de su hermana y cuñado y se notaban muy felices.

Era un hecho que Hanabi había olvidado lo diferente que era Tokio una vez que se instaló en Argentina.

—Si, estuve viendo casas para alquilar—comentó, le dio un sorbo a su té y lo dejó otra vez sobre la mesa— Hay unas muy lindas a unas cuadras de aquí.

—Que bien, así Naomi no se sentirá sola, le ha tomado cariño a las niñas.

Hanabi asintió con la cabeza. Mudarse definitivamente a Tokio contraía el hecho de sincerarse ante Kiba, y ella ni siquiera se imaginaba su reacción. No quería ni pensar en eso.

La puerta principal se abrió, segundos después, su querido cuñado, Naruto apareció en el comedor.

Hinata sonrió y lo saludó, un _Hola_ por parte de Hanabi fue suficiente.

— ¿Y las niñas?—preguntó.

—En casa de Sakura, dormirán allí—respondió Hinata, levantándose para calentar mas agua.

—Sasuke debe estar contento de que la pequeña Naruto esté en su casa—rió entre dientes, se aflojó la corbata y anunció:— Voy a tomar una ducha.

Se fue, dejándolas solas a las hermanas Hyûga.

—¿Qué harás con respecto a Kiba?—preguntó sin rodeos Hinata, mientras volvía a llenar la taza de Hanabi.

—No lo sé—respondió fríamente, revolviendo la cuchara dentro del té.

—Hanabi...es un tema importante—insistió Hinata.

—¡No lo sé, Hinata, no lo sé!—dijo un tanto enojada, pasada por la situación.

Poco después, se tranquilizó y cayó en cuentas de que su hermana no se merecía soportar los arranques de enojo que sufría, nadie se lo merecía, si ella era la culpable.

Por otro lado, Hinata hizo el intento de entender a su hermana y ponerse en su lugar, un lugar muy difícil. Recordó hace seis años, cuando Naomi solo tenia dos años de vida, el momento en que Hanabi llegó a su casa sufriendo –pero sin derramar una sola lágrima- con el anuncio de que estaba embarazada. Tan solo unos meses después de eso, había tomado la decisión de irse del país.

Siguieron tomando el té, olvidando lo sucedido hace unos momentos, charlando de cosas triviales, tanto como del clima, sus hijos, la empresa y otras cosas.

.

Kiba sonrió falsamente y se sentó a lado de la muchacha a la que acompañaba, cruzándole el brazo por la cintura, intentando caerle bien a los padres de esta.

Esperen un minuto ¿Desde cuando era un Gigoló? Si bien no se acostaba con esa chica ni tampoco le pagaba ¿Por qué aceptaba hacer esos favores idiotas?

Simple, tenía tiempo desde que no salía cenar con una chica. Además, no parecía una mala idea, conocía los padres que viajaron desde lejos, fingía ser el novio ideal, los contentaba y ya, ahí se terminaba todo, el favor a una amiga.

El restaurante era uno familiar, de aspecto elegante pero con niños corriendo de aquí para allá, que, a pesar de todo, a Kiba no le molestaban.

La puerta de vidrio se abrió y una niña, que él conocía muy bien por su singular cabello rosado, caminó intentando no tropezarse con el largo vestido que llevaba puesto, la siguió otra niña, incapaz de irreconocerla, tanto por sus ojazos azules y su cabello negro; luego, entró el hermano de la primer niña, y, finalmente, otras dos niñas mas pequeñas que los anteriores, tomadas de la mano observando el lugar con curiosidad, detrás de ellas, el matrimonio Uchiha hizo aparición.

Al verlo, Sakura le sonrió y levantó su mano en señal de saludo, Sasuke hizo un gesto con la cabeza y los niños lo ignoraron, menos Yosuke que lo perforó con la mirada.

Decidido a volver a sus "asuntos" dejó a la familia Uchiha e invitados disfrutar de su cena.

.

Naomi giró la cabeza y observó por arriba del respaldo de la silla a SU tío Kiba abrazando a "esa". Traviesa como era, una –brillante- idea se le cruzó por la cabeza.

Volvió la vista hacia sus primas y las miró fijamente.

—¿Qué sucede Nao-chan?—preguntó inocentemente Tsunami.

¡Oh! Pobres niñas...el lío que harían.

—Tsunami-chan, Hanami-chan, miren allá, está el tío Kiba—les dijo sonriendo— Hagamos una apuesta—ambas hermanas la miraron fijamente— Una muñeca mía, si van hacia allá y les juegan una broma.

—¿Qué broma, Naomi-chan?—preguntó emocionada Hanami, por el echo de que tendría una de las muchas muñecas de su prima.

—Deben ir...y anunciarles que son sus hijas—dijo Naomi con picardía, sin saber que eso, era la pura verdad.

—¿Solo eso?—espetó Hanami—¡Es fácil!

Se levantaron de la mesa aturdiendo a los señores Uchiha a los que Naomi tranquilizó diciéndoles que solo iban al baño. La Uzumaki, se dio la vuela y se arrodilló en la silla, apoyándose en el respaldo para poder observar bien el resultado que daría su travesura.

.

Kiba asintió sonriendo a su supuesto suegro, mientras su falsa novia se levantaba para ir al típico momento del baño de una chica en una cita, junto a la insoportable de su madre.

No esperó que las gemelas, Hanami y Tsunami, lo impresionaran gritando como locas:

—¡PAPÁ!

Abrazándose a los costados de el, una de cada lado.

La expresión furiosa del padre de su novia, la incomprensión en las facciones de la chica y el desmayo de la madre al volver del baño, rebosó la tensión.

—¿Qué es esto?—exigió saber el hombre mientras apretaba el mantel con fuerza. Kiba sudó frío.

—No es lo que parece, no son mis hijas—intentó tranquilizarlo Kiba.

—¡Si lo somos!—gritó Hanami, ninguna se había despegado de él.

—¡Encima mentiroso!—gritó el padre una vez mas.

—¡N-no es eso!—dijo Kiba nervioso.

—¡Que los cumplas feliz que los cumplas feliz, que los cum...!

Oh cierto! ¡Era el cumpleaños de la chica que acompañaba!

Y en esos momentos, Kiba creyó explotar, el padre furioso por un lado, su "novia" exigiendo explicaciones la madre de su "novia" desmayada, los mozos con el gigantesco pastel esperando y las dos niñas insistiendo en no-soltarse de él.

Sin duda, esa no era su noche.

.

_Ah...tanto tiempo sin actualizar, pero por suerte, se aflojaron mis exámenes finales._

_Es corto ya que aun tengo mucho que estudiar. Sé que esperaban ver la reacción de Kiba y que se entere, pero aun falta para ello, ya que si lo apuro, pierdo el hilo de la historia. Sepan entenderme ^^_

_Si hay alguna falta de ortografía o palabra junta que se me pasó pro arriba en la revisión... háganmelo saber, por favor!_

_Gracias por los reviews, favoritos, alertas y leer *.*_

_Good Bye!_


	4. Mentira

_Lo sé, soy una escoria(?) No actualizo desde...-no lo recuerdo-... mucho. Okay, bueno, este capitulo es mas...emocionante, supongo..._

_Lean ^w^_

owo

A las cuatro de la tarde, Hanabi entró a las oficinas Hyûga vestida elegantemente, con zapatos de tacón y como toda una administradora, el cabello liso, suelto y cayendo en cascada por su espalda, una falda recta hasta unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas, una camisa blanca de tirantes y un abrigo liviano de color negro.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron ante ella y con un paso al frente entró, apretó los botones y se tambaleó levemente cuando el ascensor comenzó a ascender hacia el cuarto piso de la corporación. Se colocó un mechón de cabello oscuro detrás de la oreja y salió del ascensor una vez que las puertas volvieran a abrirse.

Llegó a la oficina que regía, anteriormente su padre y entró.

—Hola, Neji—dijo al entrar.

—Hanabi, siéntate por favor—pidió cortésmente.

—Prefiero quedar en pie, gracias—dijo en voz queda.

—Entonces arreglemos lo que te pertenece—cruzó sus dedos y los apoyó sobre la mesa del escritorio.

owo

Kiba insultó en voz baja cuando un mal nacido pasó a toda velocidad en carro y lo salpicó todo con el agua restante de las lluvias continuas que habían sufrido esas semanas. Intentó hacer caso omiso y siguió caminando por la vereda, hasta llegar a las puertas de la empresa Hyûga para una reunión que tenía a las cinco y cuarto de la tarde, y ya iba tarde.

Saludó a la coqueta recepcionista e ingresó al ascensor, debía ir al séptimo piso para hablar con el contador de la empresa, Shikamaru Nara.

El ascensor se abrió ante el y entró sin pensarlo.

Indicó el piso y esperó.

Sorpresivamente el ascensor se detuvo en el cuarto piso, las puertas se abrieron y Kiba se tensó.

Ahí estaba Hanabi, ahora a un costado suyo apretando el botón de la planta baja.

—¿Qué..que haces?—preguntó Kiba— ¡Yo voy al séptimo!

—Lo hubieras dicho antes—replicó la ojiperla, cruzándose de brazos.

—Olvídalo—extendió su brazo y apretó el numero siete.

Hanabi repitió su acción con el número uno.

Kiba imitó a Hanabi pero con el siete.

Un sonido como el de un motor parándose bruscamente los alertó, Hanabi intentó apretar algún que otro botón pero no recibió respuesta.

— ¡Joder! Hanabi ¿Qué hiciste?—preguntó Kiba abatido.

Hanabi lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Yo no hice nada, se descompuso solo—explicó fríamente, sin inmutarse.

—Mierda... ¿Ahora que hacemos?—dijo Kiba entrando en pánico.

—Esperar, supongo—dijo despreocupadamente Hanabi— Cuando se den cuenta de que el ascensor no anda, intentaran hacer algo, ¿no te parece?

Kiba guardó silencio, Hanabi seguía siendo la misma de siempre, inteligente, inmutable y de aspecto frío.

Quedaron sumidos en un terrible silencio guardándose las palabras que no tenían para decir y sintiendo la respiración acompasada de otro.

Ese lugar era pequeño y caluroso, aún mas por las constantes lluvias que trajeron humedad. Hanabi se quitó el abrigo y Kiba no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a _ese _bulto que Hanabi tenía heredado generosamente. Recordaba aquella vez en la que...no...no...negó con la cabeza. Aquellos recuerdos no eran nada buenos. Pero aún así, como hombre, debía admitir que Hanabi tenía un vientre plano a pesar de haber estado embarazada, y no se le veía ni un gramo de grasa.

— ¿Qué estás mirando?—preguntó Hanabi molesta— Nunca cambias.

—Tu tampoco—se volteó molesta y lo punzó con la mirada aperlada frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿A que te refieres?—.

—A que sigues mintiendo y escondiendo cosas—afirmó Kiba sin cambiar su semblante serio. Ahora estaba resuelto a aclarar todas sus dudas.

—¿A si? ¿Y que he mentido?—se dio la vuelta

—No, no has mentido, solo ocultaste las cosas—se retractó Kiba.

Hanabi entendió hasta donde quería llegar y se cruzó de brazos. Kiba sintió que algo se removía en su interior ante ese...simple...movimiento...que...resaltó...sus...pechos.

—No...quiero decir...—se sintió nervioso y comenzó a sudar, además del ya calor, estaba seguro que cuando salga de ahí necesitaría una ducha fría urgente.

_¡Ay Carajo!_ Viéndola así, tan...enojada e inmutable, le urgían las ganas de besarla abrazarla y darle-toda-su-ternura*

—Kiba—nombró ella.

Ladeó la cabeza y cayó en cuenta de que se le había quedado viendo como un idiota.

—Eh...bueno...ehm...volvamos al tema—dijo Kiba.

— ¿En que he mentido?—repitió la pregunta Hanabi, ahora bajando sus brazos.

—Simples cosas, ya sabes...el hecho de ocultar el por que te fuiste hace años y...—Hanabi abrió la boca para replicar pero la volvió a cerrar—...y quien es el padre de tus hijas...

—¿Tú...por quien me tomas? ¿Crees que te contaré las razones? ¿Son taaaan interesantes para ti?—lo taladró con las preguntas.

—Le siento, Hanabi, pero quiero saber la verdad ¿sabes? Hace seis años, no fue fácil que te vayas sin avisar, o despedirte como mínimo—dijo un tanto enojado, sin poder evitarlo.

—Tenía una razón.

— ¿Cuál, Hanabi, cuál?

— ¡Estaba embarazada!—gritó en una arrebato de liberar pesos— ¡Estaba embarazada de ti!

Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y se apegó a la pared. Se había vuelto loca, pensó Nunca en su vida había tenido esos descontroles y justo ahora, su control se iba por la borda por... por la simple presencia de Kiba.

—¿Qué?—Kiba agachó la cabeza y sus ojos se ensombrecieron, se acercó a Hanabi y la tomó del la muñeca, obligándola a separarse de la pared— ¿Por que no me lo dijiste?—la sacudió un poco— Responde, Hanabi.

Ella no sabia que hacer tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía a hablar, se limitó a levantar la cabeza y mirar los ojos rasgados de Kiba, que desprendían furia por todo lugar.

Se soltó del agarre y retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Lamento decir esto, yo, a mis hijas, las amo, las adoro, pero en ese momento, hace seis años, fueron un error—.

Kiba retrocedió, dejando una distancia bastante grande entre ellos-claro, dentro de un ascensor-.

—Hanabi...¿no entiendes el error que...cometiste al irte?—dijo Kiba mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, despeinándoselo— Mira, hay que decirle a las niñas...que..

—Todo a su tiempo Kiba—dijo Hanabi mientras se colocaba el abrigo una vez mas. El ascensor se movió y b ajó hasta la planta baja, la puerta se abrió y Hanabi salió. Kiba se quedó mirándola petrificado, inconscientemente levantó su dedo y presionó el numero siete. Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor volvió moverse.

Todo se había arreglado, o eso suponía.

Owo

_Puuuuuuuuuro OoC LO SÉ, pero...admito, desgraciadamente, que ya no se como seguir esta historia, así que, se aceptan sugerencias, o lo dejo así, en un final abierto (opción A), lo abandono(opción B) o lo sigo con ayuda extra-alguien de los que la leen (opción C) o –si, hay otra- se aguantan las porquerías que escribiría por no saber como seguir(opción D)_

_No me siento bien con esto._

_Gracias por leer ^w^_

_Por los reviews._

_Por los fav/alerts._

_Por leer..._

_Good Bye!_


	5. Accidente

_:D:D:D Creo que entienden lo que significan las caritas anteriores...¡estoy feliz! Y si, tengo actualizaciones. Sucede que gracias a alguien w,w Tengo inspiración w_w Si, este capitulo va a ser un poco dramático (ewe) Y bueno, se desenlazaran las cosas, aunque no dejen reviews, se que lo leen, para eso están los hits ;) Es corto y se acerca el final, pueden decirme cualquier cosa...pero quiero que sepan que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo ^w^_

_Lean ^^_

_..._

Hanabi respiró hondo y salió de las empresas Hyûga híper ventilando agitada, había intentado sostener la compostura frente a Kiba, es mas, lo había logrado pero una vez que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tuvo que largar todo el aire que retenía en sus pulmones. Recordó la impresión de Kiba al declarársele hace unos minutos, total sorpresa...Una mueca de desagrado se le aparición en el rostro, se odiaba a si misma por haberlo hecho. Pero en el fondo aceptaba y estaba conciente de los riesgos que había contraído al regresara a ese país.

Con cierta impaciencia miró al frente y torció la boca, rezando en silencio para que no se avecinara otra lluvia. Y ahí recordó, recordó que tenía citas con las inmobiliarias en media hora para visitar y recorrer casas que podrían estar a su disposición; además de que tenía que recoger alas niñas de la casa de su hermana dentro de unos minutos, para que juntas vayan a ver aquellas casas. Se los había prometido.

Caminó hasta el borde de la calle y amainó el paso al notar que los autos no se detenían.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos con respecto a lo sucedido hace unos momentos. ¿En que segundo su compostura se fue por la borda? Ella Hanabi Hyûga, perfecta. Sí. Podía sonar egocéntrica pero en su juventud, antes de aquel _incidente _–del cual a estas alturas no se arrepentía- y, evitando ese suceso, Hanabi era una mujer ya adulta, de modales delicados, orgullo exquisito y mente calculadora y reservada. Pero ese no era el punto ahora. El hecho de que ahora Kiba supiera la verdad, la ponía en un aprieto con su padre. ¿Cómo le explicaría a su padre, aquel que la había obligado a irse del país por aquel suceso, que el padre de sus hijas ahora sabia la verdad? Hiashi Hyûga nunca fue comprensivo, y menos lo sería ahora.

Cruzó la calle con apuro sin ver que el semáforo indicaba claramente que lo autos no iban a detenerse, el barullo de problemas en su cabeza y dolía y mareaba, y no se dio cuenta de que un auto estuvo a centímetros de ella cuando escuchó el chirrido de un motor frenar y sus ruedas patinando contra el suelo. Lo último que vio con su mirada aperlada fue el pavimento de la calle, sintió que las rodillas se le raspaban y las medias de seda transparente se les desgarraban. Genial.

.

Hinata abrió las persianas y se sentó en la silla blanca de plástico aun lado de la camilla del hospital. La luz del sol de la tarde iluminaba la antes oscura habitación.

—Hanabi-chan...—murmuró dolida cerrando los ojos mientras aferraba la mano de su hermana entre las suyas.

Hanabi bufó quejona. Estaba despierta desde hace horas, mas bien, nunca había dormido desde el accidente, que solo fue un golpe que la derribó por distraída. Y ahí estaba, en una cama de hospital por la exagerada familia que poseía, aunque se alegraba –muy en lo profundo de su interior- que no sean una panda de despreocupados.

Si incluso, tenía que soportar a su hermana gimoteando preocupada, tal vez hubiera preferido quedar inconsciente por el golpe. Bah...ahora estaba bien y haría un esfuerzo por no tratar mal a Hinata, que la pobre estaba asustada. Si bien Hanabi tenía miedo por sus hijas-que habían quedado al cuidado de Naruto, su cuñado, y en compañía de Naomi-, en su cabeza solo albergaba lo sucedido antes de aquel accidente, ese accidente despreciable del cual no estaba orgullosa por su estúpida distracción.

.

Ah... Kiba se arrojó al sofá y se quitó los zapatos que le apretaban los pies horriblemente. Akamaru corrió como una bestia hacia su amo y le lamió los pies con insistencia. Kiba se retorció de cosquillas, estaba acostumbrado a aquella bienvenida pero aun así la lengua rasposa de Akamaru en sus pies le producía una sensación cosquillosa.

El timbre de su puerta sonó y se levantó perezosamente del sillón, seguido de Akamaru en grandes zancadas.

Hana Inuzuka irrumpió en la casa de su hermano menor normalmente.

—Oye, Hana,¿Cómo estas? Yo bastante bien... pasa—ironizó mientras cerraba las puertas a sus espaldas.

—Te he traído comida—dijo mientras entraba a la cocina seguida de Kiba—Para que no mueras de hambre en tu ocioso trabajo—finalizó bruscamente.

—Oh...¿Con que has venido para eso? Sé que tu y mamá hubieran preferido que siga sus pasos pero no, decidí formar una empresa—dijo seriamente.

—Hmp, supongo que es mejor que tu estúpido sueño de estrella de rock—Hana sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo brusca con su hermanito, pero estaba decepcionada de él.

Kiba apretó los puños fuertemente.

—No era estúpido—replicó Kiba— Lo hubiera seguid con gusto si se hubiera dado la oportunidad.

—Claro, claro, pero no contaste con que tus amigos se casaran y tu te quedaras como un solte...—el ringtong de llamada del celular de Kiba la interrumpió. Este frunció el ceño y con la mirada punzante sobre Hana sacó el escandaloso teléfono de su bolsillo y lo atendió.

—K...Kiba...Hanabi-chan esta en el hospital—cuando escuchó eso, el hombre sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies. Por una parte entendía que Hinata lo había hecho a propósito, y por otra, esperaba que no haya sido nada grave. Era una coincidencia inevitable de la charla que habían tenido esa mañana y rezaba que no haya sido por su culpa.

...

¡Ready!

Gracias a Hinata Weasley789, una persona muy importante para mi que me ayudo ;)

**Den al botón de abajo que dice reviews (:**


End file.
